ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Zords
Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes Paleozords The Paleozords (守護獣, Shugojū, "Guardian Beasts") are seven sentient robotic dinosaur warriors of God chosen to defend the universe and watch over the inhabitants of Dinotopia. Each one has the power over the elements - Fire, Water, Ice, Earth, Wood, Wind, and Heart. *Tyrannosaurus Paleozord (守護獣ティラノザウルス, Shugojū Tiranozaurusu, "Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus") (found in Hollow Bastion) *Woolly Mammoth Paleozord (守護獣ジューマンモス, Shugojū JūManmosu, "Guardian Beast ZyuMammoth") (found in Beast's Castle) *Triceratops Paleozord (守護獣トリケラトプス, Shugojū Torikeratopusu, "Guardian Beast Triceratops") (found in Agrabah) *Sabertoothed Tiger Paleozord (守護獣サーベルタイガー, Shugojū SāberuTaigā, "Guardian Beast SaberTiger") (found in Deep Jungle) *Pteranodon Paleozord (守護獣プテラノドン, Shugojū Puteranodon, "Guardian Beast Pteranodon") (found in Neverland) *Godzillazord (守護獣ゴジラ, Shugojū Gojira, "Guardian Beast Godzilla") (found in Atlantica) *Titanus Carrierzord (獣騎神キングブラキオン, Jūkishin Kingu Burakion, "Beast Knight God King Brachion") (found on Endor) Paleozord Combinations *Paleo Megazord (大獣神, Daijūjin, Great Beast God, "Daizyujin") *Megadzillazord (剛竜神, Goryūjin, Strong Mighty Dragon God, "Goryujin") *Paleo Megadzillazord (獣帝合体獣帝大獣神, Jūtei Gattai Jūtei Daijūjin, Beast Emperor Great Beast God, "Zyutei Fusion Zyutei Daizyujin") *Paleo Ultrazord (究極合体究極大獣神', Kyūkyoku Gattai Kyūkyoku Daijūjin, Ultimate Great Beast God, "Ultimate Fusion Ultimate Daizyujin") Thunderzords Each on of the Thunderzords (気伝獣, Kidenjū, "Mythical Qi Beasts") has the power over the elements - Sun, Moon, Fire, Water, Wood, Metal, Earth, Illusions, Gravity, Time, Wind, Thunder and Heart. *'White Ligerzord' (気伝獣ウォンライガー, Kidenjū Won Raigā, King Liger "Mythical Qi Beast Wang Liger"): The Thunderzord of the seven elements which are the equivalent for the seven days of the East Asian week; Moon (Monday), Fire (Tuesday), Water (Wednesday), Wood (Thursday), Metal (Friday), Earth (Saturday), and Sun (Sunday). The leader of the Thunderzords who emerges from the heavens above Disney Castle. *'Shigou Thunderzord' (気伝獣星獅子, Kidenjū Sei Shishi, Star-Shishi, "Mythical Qi Beast Star-Shishi"): The Thunderzord of Illusions who emerges from the heavens above Camelot. *'Tianma Thunderzord' (気伝獣星天馬, Kidenjū Sei Tenma, Star-Pegasus, "Mythical Qi Beast Star-Tenma"): The Thunderzord of Gravity who emerges from the heavens above Cornelius's Kingdom. *'Chirin Thunderzord' (気伝獣星麒麟, Kidenjū Sei Kirin, Star-Kirin, "Mythical Qi Beast Star-Kirin"): The Thunderzord of Time who emerges from the heavens above Swan Lake. *'Fenghuang Thunderzord' (気伝獣星鳳凰, Kidenjū Sei Hōō, Star-Phoenix, "Mythical Qi Beast Star-Houou"): The Thunderzord of Wind who emerges from the heavens above Pagemaster Library. *'East Dragon Thunderzord' (気伝獣龍星王, Kidenjū Ryūseiō, Dragon Star King, "Mythical Qi Beast Ryuuseiou") (found in the Land of Dragons) *'Tor Shuttlezord' (超気伝獣ダイムゲン, Chō Kidenjū Daimugen, Great Infinity, "Super Mythical Qi Beast Daimugen"): The biggest Thunderzord of Heart who emerges from the island of Equestria. Thunderzord Combinations *Thunderzord Assult Team (四星合体天空気殿, Shisei Gattai Tenkū Kiden, "Four-Star Fusion Heavenly Qi Palace") *Thunder Megazord (五星合体大連王, Gosei Gattai Dairen'ō, Great Union King, "Five-Star Fusion Dairen'oh") *MegaLigerzord (新星合体牙大王, Shinsei Gattai KibaDaiō, Fang Great King, "New Star Fusion KibaDaioh") *Thunder Ultrazord (七星合体重甲気殿, Shichisei Gattai Jūkō Kiden, "Seven-Star Fusion Heavy Armor Qi Palace") Ninjazords Ninjazords (超忍獣, Chōninjū, "Super Stealth Beasts") *Falconzord (聖忍獣翼丸, Seininjū Tsubasamaru, Wing Round, "Holy Stealth Beast Tsubasamaru") (found in Montreal, Quebec, Canada) *Crane Ninjazord (超忍獣ゴッドカーク, Chōninjū Goddo Kāku, "Super Stealth Beast God Kark") (found in Sydney, Australia) *Ape Ninjazord (超忍獣ゴッドサルダー, Chōninjū Goddo Sarudā, "Super Stealth Beast God Saruder") (found in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil) *Bear Ninjazord (超忍獣ゴッドクマード, Chōninjū Goddo Kumādo, "Super Stealth Beast God Kumard") (found in Atlanta, Georgia, USA) *Wolf Ninjazord (超忍獣ゴッドロウガン, Chōninjū Goddo Rogan, "Super Stealth Beast God Logan") (found in Brooklyn, New York, USA) *Frog Ninjazord (超忍獣ゴッドガンマー, Chōninjū Goddo Ganmā '', "Super Stealth Beast God Gammer") (found in Shanghai, China) Ninjazord Combinations *Ninja Megazord (神合体隠大将軍, ''Goshin Gattai Kakure Daishōgun, Hidden Grand General, "Five-God Gattai Kakure Daishogun") *Ninja MegaFalconzord (翼合体スーパー隠大将軍, Tsubasa Gattai Sūpā Kakure Daishōgun, Super Hidden Grand General, "Winged Gattai Super Kakure Daishogun") Zeozords Zeozords (超力モビル, Chōriki Mobiru, "Chouriki Mobiles") *Pyramidas (キングピラミッダー, Kingu Piramiddā, "King Pyramider") (found on Endor) *Firebird Zeozord (スカイファイアバード, Sukai Faiabādo, "Sky Firebird") (found in Prydain) *Taurus Zeozord (グランタウラス, Guran Taurasu, "Gran Taurus") (found in the New World) *Sphinx Zeozord (ダッシュレオン, Dasshu Reon, "Dash Leon") (found on Tatooine) *Dogu Zeozord (ドグランダー, Dogu Randā, "Dogu Lander") (found in the Land of Dragons) *Moai Zeozord (モアローダー, Moa Rōdā, "Moa Loader") (found in the Land of Paradise) *Red Battlezord (レッドパンチャー, Reddo Panchā, "Red Puncher") Zeozord Combinations *Zeo Megazord (オーレンジャーロボ, Ōrenjā Robo, "Ohranger Robo") *Zeo Megabattlezord (バスターオーレンジャーロボ, Basutā Ōrenjā Robo, "Buster Ohranger Robo") *Zeo Ultrazord (キングピラミッダーキャリアフォーメーション, Kingu Piramiddā Kyaria Fōmēshon, "King Pyramider Carrier Formation") Super Zeozords Super Zeozords (ブロッカーロボ, Burokkā Robo, "Blocker Robos") *Warrior Wheel (タックルボーイ, Takkuru Bōi, "Tackle Boy") *Super Zeozord V (レッドブロッカー, Reddo Burokkā, "Red Blocker") *Super Zeozord IV (グリーンブロッカー, Gurīn Burokkā, "Green Blocker") *Super Zeozord III (ブルーブロッカー, Burū Burokkā, "Blue Blocker") *Super Zeozord II (イエローブロッカー, Ierō Burokkā, "Yellow Blocker") *Super Zeozord I (ピンクブロッカー, Pinku Burokkā, "Pink Blocker") Super Zeozord Combinations *Super Zeo Megazord (オーブロッカー, Ō Burokkā, "OhBlocker") *Super Zeo Ultrazord (キングピラミッダーバトルフォーメーション, Kingu Piramiddā Batoru Fōmēshon, "King Pyramider Battle Formation") Turbo Zords Rescuezords The Rescuezords (ビクトリーレンジャービークル, Bikutorī Renjā Bīkuru, "Victory Ranger Vehicles") are the second set of zords of the Turbo Rangers. *'Artillatron Carrierzord' (ビクトレーラー, Bikutorērā, "Victrailer"): Emerges from underneath the Royal Albert Hall, London, England, UK. *'Lightning Fire Tamer Rescuezord' (Ｖファイヤー, Bui Faiyā, "V-Fire"): A red firetruck piloted by Tom Oliver 3.0 (Red Turbo Ranger). He fires high-pressure water from his nozzle. His front end forms Lightning Firefighter (ファイヤーファイター, Faiyā Faitā, "Fire Fighter")'s chest, revealing the head, and the rear end forms the legs, revealing the arms. He forms Rescue Megazord's chest and head. Stored in Artillatron's tractor. *'Siren Blaster Rescuezord' (Ｖポリス, Bui Porisu, "V-Police"): A blue police cruiser piloted by Justin Stewart (Blue Turbo Ranger). He fires a supersonic beam called Police Siren Sonic (ポリスサイレンソニック, Porisu Sairen Sonikku). His front end becomes Police Blaster (ポリスファイター, Porisu Faitā, "Police Fighter")'s chest, revealing the head. The front wheel areas form the arms, and the rear end forms the legs. He forms Rescue Megazord's torso and upper legs. Stored in Artillatron's second trailer, to Star Dozer's right. *'Thunder Loader Rescuezord' (Ｖダンプ, Bui Danpu, "V-Dump"): A green dump truck piloted by Adam Park 3.0 (Green Turbo Ranger). The bucket carries large iron balls, which are dumped in front of enemies to make them slip and fall. His cabin end forms Thunder Builder (ダンプファイター, Danpu Faitā, "Dump Fighter")'s back, the bucket forms the feet, and the front wheel forms the arms. He forms Rescue Megazord's lower right leg. Stored in Artillatron's first trailer, to Wind Rescue's left. *'Star Dozer Rescuezord' (Ｖドーザー, Bui Dōzā, "V-Dozer"): A yellow racecar/bulldozer piloted by Tanya Solan 2.0 (Yellow Turbo Ranger). The spoilers on the back can change into a bulldozer bucket. Her front end forms Star Racer (ドーザーファイター, Dōzā Faitā, "Dozer Fighter")'s chest, the front wheel areas become the arms, and the rear end becomes the legs with the Dozer buckets as the feet, and the cockpit turns sideways. She forms Rescue Megazord's lower left leg. Stored in Artillatron's second trailer, to Siren Blaster's left. *'Wind Rescue Rescuezord' (Ｖレスキュー, Bui Resukyū, "V-Rescue"): A pink ambulance piloted by Kat Hillard 2.0 (Pink Turbo Ranger). She fires a giant hypodermic needle. Her front wheel areas form Wind Nurse (レスキューファイター, Resukyū Faitā, "Rescue Fighter")'s arms, the rear end forms the legs, and the entire vehicle slits to reveal the head. She forms Rescue Megazord's arms. Stored in Artillatron's first trailer, to Thunder Loader's right. Rescuezord Combinations *Rescue Megazord (ＶＲＶロボ, Bui Aru Bui Robo, "VRV Robo") Mega Vehicles Mega Vehicles (ボイジャーマシン, Boijā Mashin, "Voyager Machines") *Mega V1 (ロボイジャー1, Roboijā Wan, "Rovoyager-1") (found on Mars) *Mega V2 (シャトルボウジャー2, Shatoru Boijā Tsū, "Shuttle Voyager-2") (found on Mercury) *Mega V3 (ロケットボイジャー3, Roketto Boijā Surī, "Rocket Voyager-3") (found on Jupiter) *Mega V4 (ソーサーボイジャー4, Sōsā Boijā Fō, "Saucer Voyager-4") (found on Saturn) *Mega V5 (タンクボイジャー5, Tanku Boijā Faibu, "Tank Voyager-5") (found on Venus) *Mega Winger (メガウインガー, Mega Uingā) (found on Uranus) Galatabeasts Lightspeed Rescue Zords Time Force Zords Wildzords Wildzords (パワーアニマル, Pawā Animaru, "Power Animals") *1. Lion Wildzord *2. Eagle Wildzord *3. Shark Wildzord *4. Bison Wildzord *5. Tiger Wildzord *6. Elephant Wildzord *7. Gorilla Wildzord *8. Black Bear Wildzord *9. Polar Bear Wildzord *10. Wolf Wildzord *11. Hammerhead Wildzord *12. Alligator Wildzord *13. Falcon Wildzord *14. Giraffe Wildzord *15. Deer Wildzord *16. Rhino Wildzord *17. Armadillo Wildzord *18. Kong Wildzord *19. Panda Wildzord *20. Peacock Wildzord *21. Crow Wildzord *22. Stingray Wildzord *23. Horse Wildzord *24. Camel Wildzord *25. Mouse Wildzord *26. Wallaby Wildzord *27. Tortoise Wildzord *28. Walrus Wildzord *29. Manta Ray Wildzord *30. Boar Wildzord *31. Bat Wildzord *32. Cobra Wildzord *33. Elephas Wildzord *34. Hawk Wildzord *35. Vulture Wildzord *36. Owl Wildzord *37. Swallow Wildzord *38. Swan Wildzord *39. Turtle Wildzord *40. Koala Wildzord *41. Fox Wildzord *42. Hedgehog Wildzord *43. Flamingo Wildzord *44. Cougar Wildzord *45. Mole Wildzord *46. Wombat Wildzord *47. Flying Squirrel Wildzord *48. Kangaroo Wildzord *49. Pangolin Wildzord *50. Sloth Wildzord *51. Rabbit Wildzord *52. Orangutan Wildzord *53. Prarie Wildzord *54. Ape Wildzord *55. Lupus Wildzord *56. Ursa Major Wildzord *57. Toad Wildzord *58. Crane Wildzord *59. Beaver Wildzord *60. Hamster Wildzord *61. Lynx Wildzord *62. Whale Wildzord *63. Dolphin Wildzord *64. Ocra Wildzord *65. Pelican Wildzord *66. Ursa Minor Wildzord *67. Raccoon Wildzord *68. Mink Wildzord *69. Skunk Wildzord *70. Mongoose Wildzord *71. Panther Wildzord *72. Cheetah Wildzord *73. Penguin Wildzord *74. Dugong Wildzord *75. Goat Wildzord *76. Sheep Wildzord *77. Seal Wildzord *78. Donkey Wildzord *79. Hound Wildzord *80. Hippo Wildzord *81. Reindeer Wildzord *82. Crocodile Wildzord *83. Lizard Wildzord *84. Chameleon Wildzord *85. Coyote Wildzord *86. Zebra Wildzord *87. Caetus Wildzord *88. Gaur Wildzord *89. Eel Wildzord *90. Serpent Wildzord *91. Jackal Wildzord *92. Oryx Wildzord *93. Carp Wildzord *94. Salamander Wildzord *95. Snake Wildzord *96. Leo Wildzord *97. Condor Wildzord *98. Sawshark Wildzord *99. Buffalo Wildzord *100. Jaguar Wildzord Ninja Storm Zords Dino Thunder Zords SPD Vehicle Zords Mystic Zords Overdrive Zords Jungle Fury Zords RPM Zords Samurai Zords Megaforce Zords Category:Summons Category:Power Rangers Category:Zords Category:Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes Category:Kingdom Hearts